


Dividido

by AkireMG



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Friendship/Love, Human Jacob Black, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: La historia de Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Paul Lahote contada en escenas que los definieron a través de los años.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Paul Lahote
Kudos: 6





	1. Unión

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo comencé a escribir hace tantos años... Lo publiqué en otra página alguna vez, pero desde hace tiempo abandoné otros sitios de fanfics, así que quiero tenerlos aquí.

Edward está presente cuando Jacob le pide a Paul que lo bese. Lo oye fuerte y claro, como si Jacob lo hubiese gritado junto a su oído y no a varios metros de distancia.

Atrapa algunos de los pensamientos en descontrol de Paul, un tumulto de distintas emociones demasiado intensas que lo dejan sintiéndose superado. Paul siempre logra hacerlo sentir así, y de muchas otras formas. Inadecuado, la mayoría de las veces. Vengativo, en muchas otras.

Con el propósito de recuperar algo de su calma, intenta escuchar la mente de Jacob por enésima ocasión. Una sola palabra sería suficiente. Solo un sonido luego de tantas derrotas. No funciona, por supuesto, así que regresa parte de su atención a Paul, que ahora camina hacia un Jacob tembloroso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero tan, _tan_ decidido que... Duele.

Duele que no dude, que no se retracte, que esté haciendo esto a pesar de que Edward le dio aquél anillo apenas hace unos días.

Edward, pese a la nueva carga que siente aplastándole el corazón, continúa mirando, escuchando, queriendo imaginarse el calor y la suavidad que le han faltado durante casi un siglo.

Logra mantenerse tranquilo mientras Paul toma el rostro de Jacob entre sus manos y acerca sus bocas hasta que sus labios están tocándose. Sabe que Jacob nunca ha mentido respecto al amor que siente por él, pero también sabe que siempre ha mentido —tanto a Edward como a él mismo— sobre lo que siente por Paul. Lo que hay entre ellos es una conexión más allá del entendimiento de Edward; un lazo que parece forjado desde antes que ambos nacieran, una unión demasiado profunda y especial que él, a pesar del dolor emocional que le causa, no pretenderá destruir nunca.

Espera pacientemente, aunque no con menos pena, a que Paul y Jacob tengan cuanto quieren obtener del beso. Paul está divagando mientras aprieta a Jacob contra su cuerpo, tan feliz que le cuesta acordarse de lo fácil que sería herirlo con la fuerza que posee; y, aun así, lleno de euforia y otras emociones poderosas, Paul no lo lastima en ningún instante. Jacob responde al beso con unas energías increíbles; una de sus manos está metida entre el corto cabello de Paul, acariciando y despeinándolo, y la otra se mantiene bien agarrada a la espalda de su compañero.

Edward no sabe por qué sigue viéndolos, por qué no se evita el sufrimiento y mira hacia otro lado. No lo sabe, pero presiente que es necesario. Algo en su mente, en volumen muy bajo, difícil de alcanzar a oír, está diciéndole que es prudente que lo asimile. Aunque está apuñalándole el corazón confirmar que Jacob ama a Paul —no piensa en si más o menos de lo que lo ama a él; ya bastante duro es el golpe por sí solo—, tiene más nítido que nunca lo grande que es su amor por Jacob; lo abrazará tan pronto como Paul se vaya, va a besarle las mejillas y se asegurará de hacerle entender que lo que ha pasado es algo que él acepta.

Finalmente, Paul y Jacob se separan el uno del otro apenas el espacio necesario para respirar sin sofocarse. Paul sonríe a Jacob y el gesto se vuelve recíproco. Antes de transformarse en ese lobo de deslumbrante pelaje blanco, Paul presiona sus labios en la frente de Jacob y le promete que volverá tan pronto como la pelea contra los neófitos concluya. Entonces, en señal de despedida, Jacob acaricia suavemente bajo las puntiagudas orejas de Paul y le pide de nuevo que no se precipite a nada, que tenga cuidado porque tiene que volver en una sola maldita pieza.

Paul se va corriendo y Jacob se permite caer al suelo de rodillas. Envuelve su abdomen con los brazos y se encorva hacia el frente. El suelo se siente inestable y su corazón palpita con una brusquedad dolorosa. Toma hondas bocanadas de aire y calma un poco la velocidad de sus latidos, pero eso no corta el flujo continuo de las lágrimas que le nublan la vista.

Edward no esperaba ese llanto o los sollozos ahogados que salen de entre los labios de Jacob. Se aproxima a él y se arrodilla a su lado. Jacob nota su presencia y no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo siento —murmura Jacob, su voz sonando afligida—. Lo siento, Edward… lo siento tanto.

—Está bien —dice Edward. Rodea a Jacob por los hombros y le acaricia el cabello—. Lo entiendo.

—¿Entiendes? —pregunta Jacob limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara y alzando el rostro—. ¿Qué es precisamente lo que entiendes de esto? —dice entre dientes, casi enojado, pero mayormente hundido en vergüenza e inseguridad.

Edward seca las lágrimas que Jacob no limpió y le dedica una media sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios. Jacob sufre un duro tirón en el pecho que le roba el aliento y se niega a corresponder; no tras traicionar su compromiso con Edward, no tras lastimar de este modo a quien no se lo merece en lo absoluto.

—No me rechaces, por favor —pide Edward juntando su frente con al de Jacob—. Déjame demostrarte que nada ha cambiado. Sigo amándote. Y lo que entiendo es que tú amas a Paul, Jacob. Lo has querido de este modo siempre, sólo que hasta ahora estás dispuesto a verlo.

—Es injusto —dice Jacob poniendo sus manos sobre las de Edward—. Para ti y para él, el cómo me siento es injusto.

—No puedes cambiarlo. Tu amor, el que sientes por ambos, no es algo que simplemente puedas eliminar o hacer a un lado —Edward habla calmado, paciente; Jacob admira su fortaleza y odia la manera en la que se reprime—. Sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, prometo que estaré contigo y te apoyaré.

Jacob atina a abrazarlo firmemente, su mejilla reposando contra el cuello de Edward. Espera que éste mantenga su promesa cuando llegue el momento de decidir qué hacer. _Sin importar lo que sea_ , en verdad quiere que Edward lo apoye, porque cualquier cosa por la que se decida, será en pro del bien de Edward y Paul y de nadie más.


	2. Compromiso

Envuelto en vendas, temblando, a punto de caer inconsciente, Paul mira a Jacob y espera a que se acerque a la cama. La única cosa que podría hacerlo sentir mejor es Jacob; si estuviera junto a él, tocándolo, hablándole. Pero Jacob no hace amago de moverse de donde está, en el marco de la puerta, y tampoco habla, sólo le muestra un anillo plateado, discreto y brillante. Paul sabe que lo ha visto antes abrazando el dedo anular de Jacob y también sabe quién lo puso ahí, pero su cabeza divaga mucho y no quiere esforzarse demasiado en cosas que le interesan tan poco como esa joya y la persona que se la dio a Jacob.

—Romperé mi compromiso con Edward —murmura Jacob—. No puedo casarme con él sabiendo que no es la única persona a la que amo.

Por fin, Jacob se aproxima, caminando despacio, y se arrodilla junto a la cama, su mano buscando tomar la de Paul. Paul se siente reconfortado cuando Jacob lo besa en la boca, suave y calmado como Paul no recuerda haberlo visto nunca. Quiere tomar a Jacob entre sus brazos y no soltarlo. Quiere hacer que se quede con él y no vaya de regreso a donde Edward está esperándolo. Desea hacerlo con todo su ser, pero la fiebre lo desorienta y sus sentidos se debilitan.

Sin embargo, aún tiene fuerzas para aclarar algunas de las dudas que surgen por doquier.

—… compromiso —dice Paul con la certeza de la mañana en la que vio ese anillo por primera vez—. ¿Cuándo?

—Edward me lo pidió hace unas semanas y dije que sí —contesta Jacob—. Ahora… ya no pasará. Le diré que no… Romperé el compromiso.

—La transformación… ¿qué-?

—No puedo cambiarlo —interrumpe Jacob rápidamente—. Los Vulturi se asegurarán de que el trato se haya cumplido —su voz va bajando de tono conforme prosigue—. Eso es lo que quería decirte más que ninguna otra cosa. Paul, no importa lo que sienta, ni lo que quiera… voy a volverme un vampiro y tú y yo vamos a odiarnos tanto como nos queremos ahora. Me odiarás tanto… —y el sonido se desvanece. Su garganta se siente demasiado apretada.

—No lo haré —murmura Paul, parpadeando repetidas veces—. No puedo odiarte… fui hecho para estar contigo, para amarte… y tú fuiste hecho para mí… —sonríe, encontrándose algo confundido por la forma en la que Jacob está mirándolo. Remueve una mano sobre la manta, el pequeño esfuerzo haciendo mella en el centro de su cuerpo herido, y Jacob se apresura a tomar su mano, captando la intención del movimiento y sin ganas de hacer que Paul sufra todavía más el día de hoy.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo —dice Jacob con una risa ahogada y sin gracia, toda la luz dorada que generalmente lo rodea opacada por un sentimiento que Paul conoce bien—. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Vamos a odiarnos. Eres un licántropo, y yo viviré una eternidad como vampiro. Querrás matarme, y no sentiré algo muy diferente por ti.

Paul siente su mente volando, estirando los extremos de su memoria, forzando el principio de su conciencia. Sabe que está por caer rendido, y también sabe que Jacob está ahí porque intenta despedirse. Lo sabe, y duele más que todos esos huesos rotos en su cuerpo. Pero Paul está seguro de que lo que dirá es cierto, y espera que Jacob lo comprenda, ya sea tarde o temprano.

—Eres mi imprima. Puedo sentirlo, y tú lo sientes también… aunque tu corazón deje de latir por el resto de la eternidad, te amaré. Porque eres Jacob, mi Jacob. Tu apariencia cambiará un poco, pero la esencia de tu ser continuará intacta.

—La transformación…—dice Jacob, buscando palabras ante su repentina duda—, moriré durante la transformación. ¿Podría eso cambiar el lazo? ¿Destruirlo?

Pero Paul ya se ha desmayado cuando Jacob termina de formular su pregunta.

Jacob se queda ahí, tumbado a un lado de la cama, durante un rato más. Busca reunir todo el valor y la fortaleza con la que cuenta, guardando la imagen de Paul, inconsciente y todavía lastimado, como una fuente de aliento. Va a terminar con Edward, y ciertamente le asusta hacerlo. No quiere perder lo que tiene con él, pero tampoco quiere condenar aún más su relación con Paul.

La única respuesta a este problema es no estar con ninguno, no favorecer ningún lado de la balanza que hay en su interior. Costará mucho resignarse, pero lo hará por el bien de los tres. Les ahorrará peleas, disgustos y malentendidos… sólo tiene que romper un poco el corazón de los tres. Sólo debe ir a la casa de los Cullen, devolver este anillo a Edward y decirle la verdad, que esa es la mejor solución y todo estará en paz cuando se separen.

Espera que la separación no sea tan dura como lo fue la primera vez.


	3. Lejos

Jacob mira sus zapatos mientras espera a que los Cullen le abran la puerta de su casa. Quizá sea Carlisle quien le atienda, como acostumbra a hacer cuando está en casa, o Alice, quien siempre lo atrapa en el momento menos esperado para hacerle preguntas que Jacob no sabe cómo responder y comentarios que habrían estado mejor en la privacidad de sus pensamientos. Pero si bien Alice le ha dado muchas dudas y más que suficientes momentos de profunda reflexión, Jacob sabe que su intensión nunca ha sido dañarlo. Todo lo contrario.

Ni Carlisle ni Alice aparecen en el umbral de la puerta. Es Edward, que muestra una expresión relajada y no parece reaccionar ante el olor que Jacob sabe está impregnado en su ropa impregna. El olor de Paul, quien sufre un dolor indecible en su habitación en la casa de los Clearwater; Jacob se siente enfermo al recordar su estado, su piel de un color amarillento, enfermizo, cubierto en vendas y sudor. Paul, su Paul, que no debería pasar por esto. Que sufre como una consecuencia colateral de ñas decisiones de Jacob.

Eso es suficiente para mantener a Jacob concentrado. Su responsabilidad. El hecho de que la había estado ignorando porque la gravedad de la situación apenas cayó sobre sus hombros.

Edward le sonríe, cálido, amable, y lo aprieta entre sus brazos cuando ya están dentro de la casa. Jacob acepta el beso que Edward quiere darle y espera que su ligera reticencia a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos no sea demasiado evidente, que no se sienta como un rechazo absoluto. El beso acaba, Edward todavía lo tiene metido en un suave abrazo. Jacob piensa en lo difícil que serán las cosas una vez revele la razón detrás de su visita.

—Pensé que estarías con los Clearwater más tiempo —dice Edward soltándolo para ir a la sala. Jacob contesta esforzándose en ignorar que Edward no usara el nombre de Paul, que no reconozca el daño que le han hecho por estar juntos, por rehusarse a considerar alternativas racionales.

Jacob no cree que el amor que se tengan sea malo, incorrecto o que no valga la pena, pero sí que él no puede lidiar con sus implicaciones ahora mismo. No cuando lo único en que puede pensar es en cómo es su culpa que Paul haya salido herido, que los Vulturi los tengan en la mira no sólo a él y los Cullen, sino también a la tribu. No puede. No puede seguir con ciertos planes cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes en su mente.

Respira profundo, trata de empujar el remolino de pensamientos ansiosos al fondo de su mente, y dice:

—Regresaré después. Necesitaba verte.

—Estaría en tu casa más tarde, Jacob, no tenías que venir hasta aquí.

Jacob toma asiento en el sofá individual —percibe el desconcierto de Edward; ellos siempre ocupan en sillón de dos plazas, juntos, tocándose— y Edward se acomoda en el de tres asientos a su lado, dándole la cara a Jacob.

El ambiente entre ellos de pronto se siente pesado, y, a pesar de ello, Jacob se sorprende de no querer retractarse ahora que las palabras están a punto de salir de su boca. De hecho, su mano pica con la urgencia de sacarse el anillo del dedo. Ninguno de los dos es débil, ninguno se rompe rápido, así que será sincero y directo, actuará de modo que sea menos complicado, de modo que haya menos inconvenientes, trabas o retrasos. Tiene que ser ahora, aquí, o Jacob se rendirá frente a Edward, a lo mucho que quisiera que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado.

—He decidido qué haré, Edward… No puedo actuar como si lo de ayer hubiera sido sólo algo más entre tú y yo, algo que no afecta nuestra relación en lo absoluto… Te amo —dice, y los ojos de Edward resplandecen, atentos, astutos—, pero amo a Paul también y… — las vendas, el dolor, _sus gritos_ ; imposible olvidarlo, impensable echarse para atrás— no puedo. No puedo hacer esto.

Edward sabe lo que viene. Podría librarse de oírlo, pero prefiere tener la confirmación dicha por Jacob, por su voz, con sus pausas entre palabras y sus lágrimas haciendo brillar sus ojos. Controla sus emociones, las entierra bajo una máscara de calma, y escucha a Jacob, todo lo que quiere decirle, esperando por el momento en que va a ser abandonado por la persona que es simplemente todo su mundo. _Suena tan sencillo,_ piensa Edward mientras observa a Jacob quitándose el anillo que él le dio hace no mucho tiempo, _pero sólo tú puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente._

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward —es lo que Jacob le dice y, por un instante, Edward cree que bien podrían estarle quitando una parte de su alma inexistente. Había estado tan cerca, a sólo semanas de casarse con el amor de su vida.

El anillo ahora está en la palma de Edward. Tiene que luchar contra el impulso de cerrar su mano en un puño y romperlo; no por rabia o enojo, sino porque duele más que antes, cuando él fue quien terminó su relación; era divina, esta increíble retribución por sus errores. La diferencia es que Jacob está dejándolo porque alguien más le interesa, porque Paul se ganó su amor y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, sólo permitir que se marche.

—Has decidido estar con él —murmura Edward, el anillo quemando su mano—. No esperaba que esa fuera tu decisión, pero está bien.

Jacob mantiene la boca cerrada, pensando en cómo Edward pudo llegar a una conclusión tan apresurada como esa. Nunca dijo nada acerca de que Paul siendo su elección —nunca siquiera se planteó _elegir_ entre él y Edward—, sólo que regresaría a donde los Clearwater después.

—No. No voy a estar con él de ese modo —explica, inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos del sillón para estar un poco más cerca de Edward—. Regresaré para ver cómo se encuentra porque me preocupa su estado, pero para nada más.

—¿Regresaremos a como era antes? ¿Cuando regresamos de Italia y te negaste a verme, o a él? —la voz de Edward es dura, firme, y Jacob se estremece.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Edward. La fecha para la transformación ya fue fijada, y no hay manera de que pueda superar los primeros meses sin ayuda. Sé que Carlisle ha dicho que estará guiándome siempre, pero yo… yo quisiera que tú estuvieras ahí. No tenemos por qué dejar de convivir… podríamos ser como… —Jacob se detiene, tomado desprevenido ante el peso que tendrían sus palabras si se permitiera decirlas.

Edward, sin embargo, lo conoce bastante y no necesita leer su mente para descifrar lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Elegiría morir antes de considerarte mi hermano, Jacob —declara Edward, su voz fría y rígida—. Escogería la tortura más cruel de los Vulturi antes de escucharte llamarme así.

Jacob no lo duda, y teme por lo que Edward es capaz de hacerse a sí mismo. Ha sido una preocupación constante desde ese horrible incidente en Italia, cuando Jacob tuvo que presentarse frente a los Vulturi junto a Edward y Alice. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ese día.

—No hermanos, podemos ser… amigos. Lo hemos sido, no será diferente de aquel entonces.

—¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres, Jacob?

No, no lo es. Jacob quiere poder estar con él, quiere besarlo y abrazarlo, quiere regresar a la Isla Esme y hacer el amor como la primera vez, quiere hablarle acerca de lo que siente, de lo que piensa y ser correspondido con lo mismo, quiere tener ese anillo de vuelta en su mano y que Edward tenga uno también. Quiere todo eso con Edward, pero quiere lo mismo con Paul. No es justo, no es agradable, no es amable por parte del destino, ni justo por parte de Jacob, pero es así como termina. Otra opción sólo dolería más.

—Sí, eso quiero —responde.

—Muy bien —Edward se levanta del sillón, Jacob no sabe en dónde ha puesto el anillo, y dice—: Alice estará enojada cuando le digamos que la boda se cancela —hay un tipo extraño de sonrisa en los labios de Edward; no es tristeza, no es resignación, pero Jacob se siente aliviado a medias al ver que estarán bien al menos en la medida de lo posible.

—Espero que no haya planeado ya varias cosas —dice Jacob imitando las acciones de Edward.

—No le costará deshacer todo lo que ha hecho ya, pero sí nos tomará un tiempo quitarle el enojo.

—Ayudaré con eso —promete Jacob.

—Lo sé.

Se abrazan antes de que Jacob vuelva a La Push.

Edward permanece en el marco de la entrada, de pie e inerte mientras sus pensamientos se aglomeran al borde de un precipicio sin fin dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando Alice aparece en la mansión, Edward continúa de pie en el porche. Alice, descolocada, entra a la casa. Cuando llega a la sala ve en la mesa de centro el anillo que Jacob debería tener.

Alice comprende la situación y se limita a acompañar en silencio a Edward, que le agradece con un apretón ligero en el hombro.


	4. Conocedora

Bella fue una de las primeras en saber que aceptó casarse con Edward, y también es una de las primeras en enterarse de que la boda se cancela. Jacob lucha contra el impulso de decirle la verdad, de darle los detalles de sus razones, pero no puede decirle más que "ha sido bastante para ellos, no están preparados para el matrimonio". Bella le pregunta qué hará de ahora en adelante, él contesta que sus planes no han cambiado, sólo la naturaleza de su relación con Edward.

—Espera —lo detiene Bella—, ¿seguirán viéndose?

—Sí, estaré viéndolo todavía —responde acomodándose mejor en la cama de Bella—. Estuvimos juntos por más de un año, y antes fuimos amigos… no quiero perderlo, no completamente.

Bella extiende una mano y agarra la de Jacob. Jacob ve en los ojos de Bella el cariño con el que sus hermanas lo miran. También, ve el brillo de la suspicacia, el murmullo que dice "sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero está bien".

—¿Aún lo quieres? —pregunta Bella, su voz baja y amable.

—Sí —contesta Jacob—. Lo amo, a decir verdad — y su pecho se contrae, la sensación tirante volviéndose dolorosa tras un segundo—. Pero es más difícil que eso —continúa, pensando en evitar por completo el tema de Paul; el hecho de que es _su imprimación_ , algo que Bella nunca comprendería, que jamás debe saber—, y no podemos hacer nada más.

—¿Y él? —Bella relaja su agarre en la mano de Jacob—. ¿Qué piensa Edward acerca de eso? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

—Lo estuvo —afirma Jacob—. Habíamos tenidos ciertos problemas desde meses atrás, creo que previó lo peor desde el principio —Jacob muerde el interior de su mejilla, el recuerdo de James causándole el mismo miedo de la primera vez que lo vio—. Ahora sólo… ha pasado lo inevitable.

No está seguro de a qué se refiere con "inevitable". Quizá la cancelación de la boda porque nunca estuvo conforme con los planes de la ceremonia, quizá su rompimiento con Edward debido a que todo entre ellos se sintió extraño luego de hacer oficial el compromiso, quizá el aceptar su amor por Paul aunque, tarde o temprano, se repite, tendría que haberlo admitido, o, quizá, la resolución del problema con James, el que los Vulturi se lo hayan llevado; esto es algo que Jacob esperó por más de un año: sentirse en paz porque ya no está siendo acechado por _él_.

—Sólo algo más —dice Bella—: ¿él te ama todavía?

Jacob nota el uso de la palabra "amar", que Bella no utilizó al preguntarle sobre lo que él sentía; de inmediato sabe que hay razones, pero prefiere no conocerlas por el momento. Piensa en Edward, en la manera en la que apoyó su decisión, y el corazón se le encoje. El amor de Edward es tan fuerte, fiel e irrevocable. Parece irreal. Haga lo que haga, Edward estará ahí, de un modo u otro.

—Sí —dice Jacob, contestándole a Bella, que dejó de respirar por un segundo ante la simple palabra—. Él me ama y yo lo amo, pero… no puedo.

Bella ya no entiende el inconveniente. No sabe de Paul, no sabe de vampiros y licántropos, no sabe de lazos más sólidos que la misma vida, no sabe lo que Jacob debe enfrentar, pero él aprecia su preocupación.

—Más adelante —murmura Jacob, pensando en la posibilidad de que la imprimación se rompa cuando muera durante la transformación; un pensamiento horrible, detestable, que se ha hecho un hogar en su mente desde que la idea apareció—… más adelante tal vez podamos estar juntos.

Sosteniendo su mano con más energía, Bella espera a que se recomponga.

Las pocas lágrimas que empañan los ojos de Jacob no llegan a tocar sus mejillas.


	5. Intermedio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whileeee

Jacob ve a Sam a la distancia. Está entre los árboles que rodean la casa de los Clearwater, escondido en las sombras con su pelaje negro ayudando a camuflarlo. Sabe que es un peligro que él esté ahí, vigilando sus movimientos y buscando la razón de su visita, pero no piensa retroceder, aunque esos ojos bestiales le miren de un modo francamente aterrador. De cierta manera, Jacob lo entiende. Está preocupado, tanto como él mismo, por el estado de Paul. Antes de entrar a la casa, donde Leah lo recibe, hace un gesto de reconocimiento hacia donde está Sam y dice, en un susurro que el lobo escucha sin dificultad: "no sabes a lo que vine, deja de hacer esto".

Leah lo besa en la mejilla y lo abraza con suavidad, diciéndole lo alegre que está de verlo tras tantos días —Jacob regresó ahí cuando le devolvió el anillo a Edward, pero ya muy tarde, Leah estaba dormida—. Él, sonriendo en automático, pregunta por Paul. Quiere mucho a Leah y sabe que ella necesita que la escuche, pero, ahora mismo, una desagradable presión hace que su pecho duela y sólo Paul puede aliviarlo; es una incomodidad extraña, un llamado que suena como el aullido de lobo que alguna vez Paul le dejó escuchar, y la idea de pasar más tiempo sintiéndolo le disgusta sobremanera.

Sin retrasarlo más, Leah, en vez de contestar, permite que pase a la habitación en la que Paul reposa. Jacob camina con lentitud por el pasillo, respirando profundamente a cada paso. Tiempo atrás hubiera tocado la puerta antes de entrar, sin embargo, Paul le repitió tantas veces que no era necesario que ahora abre la puerta sin miramientos. Esperó ver a Paul recostado, quizá dormido, así que le toma por sorpresa encontrarlo de pie, viendo el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana. Todavía tiene las vendas alrededor del torso y los hombros, pero está, justamente, quitándoselas.

—Paul —le dice Jacob—, necesitas tenerlas puestas unos días más.

—No, no las necesito —dice él, desenredando la tela de su cuerpo—. No soy humano, ya casi sané. La venda sólo me estorba.

La presión en el pecho de Jacob duele más, de repente. Entonces, Paul se deshace por completo de la venda y gira para encarar a Jacob. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana hace que el cabello de Paul brille con un tono rojizo y su piel con uno ligeramente dorado.

—Cierra la puerta, Jacob —dice Paul.

Tragando grueso, Jacob obedece empujando la puerta con su espalda. Su mente le repite lo mucho que esta situación se parece a las anteriores, lo _inquieto_ que lo ponen las similitudes. Cuando Edward se fue, cuando estuvo solo y a la deriva, Paul llegó a auxiliarlo, lo sacó de su maltrecho mundo interior y le mostró lo buenas que eran las cosas sin importar quién faltase.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —murmura Jacob, resistiéndose a la penosa necesidad de cruzar la habitación y dejarse envolver por el calor de Paul—. Pensé que tardaría más en recuperarte, pero veo que ser un licántropo tiene grandes ventajas.

—Jacob —dice Paul alejándose de la ventana—, estás matándome —murmura—. Lo que menos deseo es que estés aquí porque te sientes obligado. Dime qué sucede contigo y sabré lo que necesitas de mí. Sea lo que sea.

Jacob odia el significado de la frase. Edward la dijo y aceptó que su relación se terminara sin apenas protestar en contra. Paul también lo aceptará y… No.

—Quiero saber algo —dice Jacob avanzando hasta la cama para sentarse en la orilla; Paul lo acompaña dejando una distancia entre sus cuerpos que se siente demasiado grande para ambos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Paul habla en voz muy baja, pero obviamente nerviosa.

—Antes de la imprimación…

—No hubo un antes —dice Paul de inmediato, quitándole a Jacob la oportunidad de completar su pregunta —. Jacob, supe cuánto te quería desde hace mucho... Te amaba, aunque pensé que no eras para mí, que mi imprimación era alguien más. Te vi al lado de Edward Cullen, te vi besarlo, te vi decirle que lo amabas, y seguí ahí porque creía que podría tener una oportunidad. La tuve cuando él se fue. Quiero que comprendas algo: actué como actué porque estaba furioso y sabes que en ese estado me cuesta mucho controlarme. Las cosas que te dije antes de que fueras a Italia con Alice, nada de eso es verdad. Lamento tanto aquello-

—Nunca me molestó. No tuve que perdoné nada porque no había algo que perdonar. Lo que dijiste acerca de mí y él, que sólo íbamos a hacer desastres de nosotros mismos, es verdad. Pero, Paul, no sólo existe una verdad. Él y yo pudimos ser autodestructivos, pero supimos cómo ayudarnos el uno al otro.

—Sabías que eso no pasaría conmigo, que…

—… estar a tu lado sería tan sencillo como respirar —murmura Jacob. Decirlo tiene un sabor amargo; el peso de la afirmación le hace daño porque, sí, Paul está en lo correcto.

—Tan sencillo como respirar —repite Paul inclinándose para quedar más cerca de Jacob —. Y ahora que rompiste tu compromiso, podemos…

—No podemos.

La ruda interrupción hace que un silencio denso y asfixiante los rodee.

—Ya no estás con él —dice Paul sonando cansado y ligeramente molesto—, ¿por qué no podemos? ¿Acaso no puedes sentir ese maldito agujero en el pecho? A mí está volviéndome loco.

—Paul… —Jacob siente su cabeza empezar a desordenarse—, te amo. Sabes que te amo. No quiero que pienses lo contrario. Pero lo amo a él también.

—La imprimación…

—No se trata de eso, Paul —continúa Jacob, decidido a exponer su punto, convencido de que ha logrado entender por qué ha pasado esto cuando debería sólo querer a Paul, sólo desearlo a él por sobre todos los demás—. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, nuestras almas fueron moldeadas para pertenecer a la otra y negarlo no me llevaría a nada. Sé que deberíamos ser solamente tú y yo, pero no hay modo de asegurar el destino —agradece que Alice le haya explicado el modo en el que funcionan los acontecimientos probables, los que están o no por suceder y aquellos que nunca pasan de mera posibilidad—. Quizá en otra vida, donde Edward no fuera un vampiro, los planes que había para nosotros serían un hecho. Pero Edward esperó décadas, paseó por todo el mundo, buscó en todos los lugares, hasta regresar a donde estuvo en sus primeros años como vampiro… hasta regresar a donde iba a estar yo, noventa años después. Estoy aquí por ti, pero también por él. Supongo que pretendían que eligiera entre ambos… no lo haré, me rehúso. Yo los necesito a los dos, ustedes me completan. Por eso, si logramos ser amigos, si logro que los dos lados se estabilicen... estará bien.

Jacob permanece en absoluto silencio tras decir aquello. No sabe si Paul comprenderá lo injusto que ha sido el destino con ellos, la cruel posición en la que los puso sin una finalidad razonable que sea fácil de ver.

—No nos has considerado, Jacob —dice Paul—. Hay otras alternativas, ¿no te das cuenta? — el volumen de su voz es bajo, modulado, y tendría que sonar amable, pero no lo hace; su voz expresa una combinación de sentimientos arriesgada, desde el enojo hasta la reticencia, y de ella, a la inseguridad.

—La que propones es una alternativa que no consideraré —responde Jacob deduciendo a lo que se refiere.

—Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, sólo estás hiriéndonos —Paul cubre una de las manos de Jacob con la suya, acariciando la suave piel de la muñeca son la yema de sus dedos—. Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, con gusto aceptará.

La presión en su pecho aumenta tanto que Jacob debe cerrar los ojos y obligarse a respirar con tranquilidad. El llamado del lobo es estruendoso dentro de su cabeza. Paul dirige la mano de Jacob hasta recargarla en su pecho, sobre su corazón y dice de nueva cuenta, casi ahogándose:

—Está volviéndome loco. Ese agujero, el jodido vacío, me está acabando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Jacob jadea, nervioso y excitado por la proximidad.

—Olvida por un momento, Jacob. Olvida todo y permite que haga desaparecer el dolor. Te afecta igual que a mí. Déjame ayudarte.

Abrumado por el dolor en el pecho, Jacob asiente, sus ojos fijos en Paul. Cuando éste besa su mejilla y lo aferra entre sus brazos, Jacob siente que la presión se hace menos poderosa, más llevadera, y da un largo suspiro.

Enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Paul y se rinde al tirón del vínculo.

El llamado del lobo se calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	6. Sistema

La manada es un conjunto. Cada miembro tiene un lugar específico dentro de ella, y si uno no está bien, el resto tampoco. Que Paul sufriera fracturas en casi todas las costillas, en ambos brazos y las clavículas, durante la pelea contra los neófitos hizo que la manada sufriera, cada uno a su modo.

Sam, como líder, sintió su lazo con Paul temblar, como si estuviera siendo halado con una fuerza inhumana que, conforme los huesos iban rompiéndose, amenazaba con romperlo desde la raíz y llevárselo lejos. Seth y Leah notaron el lazo apretarse dolorosamente alrededor de sus corazones y, sumado al hecho de que fueron criados como los hermanos menores de Paul, temieron lo peor al escuchar cómo las costillas se partían y Paul gritaba. Jared perdió el hilo de la realidad cuando Paul fue apresado entre los brazos inclementes del neófito y no pudo evitar gemir en el momento que su agudo oído percibió el tronar de los huesos; logró, incluso, contar el número de rupturas. Quil y Embry, quienes estuvieron del lado de Paul desde el principio a pesar de sus disputas con Sam, se miraron el uno al otro un segundo y, de inmediato, sabiendo que Jasper Cullen estaba encargándose del último neófito, volvieron a su forma humana para auxiliar a su compañero.

Los días posteriores fueron un martirio. Paul estuvo inconsciente durante un día, exhausto luego de que Carlisle necesitara volver a romperle los huesos porque habían comenzado a sanar en posiciones incorrectas, y no pudo salir de casa de los Clearwater durante tres más.

Hoy, el quinto día, Paul está mejor. Sam mantiene a raya a la manada, excepto a Leah, que permanece dentro de su casa y no se ha transformado desde el combate contra los vampiros. Quil y Embry están a unos kilómetros dentro del bosque, ahuyentados de los alrededores de la casa por la presencia de Sam. Jared y Seth, que odian no tener la capacidad de desobedecer a su líder, rondan por la colina más cercana, manteniéndose atentos a un posible llamado del alfa.

Sam mira la vivienda, sus ojos fijos en la entrada, de donde Paul saldrá en cualquier momento. Llegó apenas hace unos minutos y sabe que Jacob está adentro, como el día anterior; puede escuchar su voz y percibir su efluvio. Paul le ha dicho a Jacob que lo acompañe al claro, donde planean hablar más tranquilamente.

Cuando salen, Paul cambia a su forma de lobo y Jacob espera una distancia prudente. Se acostumbró a la acción tiempo antes, cuando el secreto le fue revelado, y, la verdad, está algo ansioso por tener el suave pelaje blanco entre sus manos. Sin embargo, la repentina tensión en los músculos de Paul hace que Jacob olvide su ansiedad y retenga la respiración.

En un gesto protector, Paul se pone en frente de Jacob, cubriéndolo tan bien como puede. Sam está cerca, lo escucha, puede olerlo, pero no sabe en dónde con exactitud. Es peligroso, piensa, porque Sam siente un desagrado irracional hacia Jacob y Sam, desgraciadamente, no sabe controlarse; Emily resultó herida por su culpa, y ella es su imprima, Paul no quiere ver qué tanto puede lastimar a un humano con el que no comparte un lazo emocional tan fuerte.

Paul escucha a la manada dentro de su cabeza. Escucha a Seth despotricando contra Sam y a Jared intentando calmarlo, recordándole cuán débil es en comparación a Sam y lo que Leah le haría si provoca más peleas internas. Quil y Embry callan sus pensamientos, tan pendientes de lo que pasa entre y Sam y Paul que sus mentes apenas suenan como un murmullo. Y, también, Paul escucha a Sam, muy cerca. Con las pistas de los susurros en su cabeza y el olor característico del alfa, Paul encuentra a Sam entre los árboles, metido entre ellos.

_ "¿Qué quieres?" _

La voz mental de Paul casi grita, alzándose sobre las de Jared y Seth. Sam camina hacia él, mirando de reojo a Jacob, que, como siempre, se aventura a observar, saliendo de la zona que Paul considera segura.

_ "Quiero aclararles algo, a ambos." _

Sam mueve el hocico a la izquierda, señalando a Jacob sin dejar de ver a Paul.

_ "No hay nada que necesites aclararnos. Sabes que nunca voy a obedecerte en absolutamente nada, Sam. Eres tú quien debe atender mis órdenes. Te cedí el puesto, y puedo quitártelo." _

El comentario altera a Sam. Odia que sea cierto. Odia no haber nacido como hijo de los Tyson o los Black, quienes poseen el derecho de reclamar el comando de la manada y recibirlo sin problema alguno. Él, Sam Uley, tiene menos derecho a ser el alfa que Seth o Leah.

_ "En ese caso, si sigues siendo tan… testarudo, como siempre, quisiera saber lo que sucede." _

El hecho de que Jacob haya estado con Edward Cullen, uno de sus enemigos, aún hace que la sangre de Sam hierva de rabia. No entiende por qué lo hizo. No entiende cómo se atrevió a hacerlo. Lo pone enfermo.

_ "Lo que pasa es realmente sencillo. Jacob es mi imprima y no encuentro necesario decirlo. Aunque detestes que sea así, él ahora es parte de la manada. Si él no está, todo el jodido sistema se viene abajo." _

Sam lo sabe. La manda es un sistema, si uno sufre, él resto lo resiente. Jacob y Emily, los humanos que pertenecen a ese sistema, son tan importantes como cualquiera de los lobos; Emily y Jacob son parte de Sam y Paul, respectivamente, y, como parte de ellos, son vitales para el grupo. Sam calla todos sus pensamientos despectivos respecto a la relación que Jacob compartió con la sanguijuela Cullen y mira a Paul, centrándose en las similitudes entre ellos. La más notable: ambos encontraron ya a su imprima, y la aman pese a todo.

Pese a todo.

Entonces, Sam comienza a entender por qué a Paul le interesa poco lo que Jacob tuvo con Edward, por qué no le causa enojo, por qué está protegiéndolo.

_ "No lo hará." _

Paul comprende y asiente en su dirección.

Mientras se aleja, Sam ve a Paul siendo acariciado por Jacob y el susurro que sale de los labios de éste. _"No importa, ya me contarás"_ , es lo que le dice, sonriendo suavemente.

Sam espera lo peor de ellos dos, no puede mentir. Sin embargo, tiene la esperanza de que ese 'peor' no se cumpla.


	7. Intruso

No ha dejado de pensar en ello desde que Billy se lo dijo. Es un pensamiento que se repite y se repite dentro de su cabeza, imparable, molesto, pero cierto. Intentar detenerlo sería infructuoso y decepcionante; tanto tiempo controlando qué oír de las mentes ajenas, moderando el ruido de otras personas, y no es capaz de callar su propia mente, sus recuerdos.

La música siempre había ayudado a calmarlo, como un bálsamo o una suave y exquisita pócima. Recuerda a su madre, a Elizabeth Masen, tocar el piano con sus dedos largos y delgados cuando él se asustaba o estaba preocupado. Ella presionaba las teclas con naturalidad, como si sus dedos siempre hubieran hecho eso, y él, viéndola, escuchándola, lograba tranquilizarse. Ese tipo de memorias abundaban —siempre las guardó con aprecio, no se evaporarán nunca— y, a veces, la melancolía lo roza muy de cerca. Esperó que con los años el rostro de Elizabeth se volviera difuso e inexacto, pero todavía recuerda el color de su piel, la forma de su nariz, la redondez de sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ahora la música no está funcionando en lo absoluto. Todo lo que Edward escucha es _"intruso, intruso, intruso, intruso"_ y no el sonido de las teclas, la melodía que Esme adora y que él no encuentra el modo de tocar correctamente. Se detiene, sus manos bajando la tapa del instrumento sobre las teclas, y espera en silencio, queriendo que la horrible palabra pare de golpear sus sentidos.

Intruso. Él es uno. Él está complicando todo. Él no debería estar ahí, interfiriendo en la vida de Jacob, poniéndose en medio de él y Paul, que han nacido el uno para el otro. Si se fuera de ahí, si dejara a su familia y diera el espacio para que las cosas sean como deben, los problemas quizá se arreglarán. Su presencia no hace más que confundir y redireccionar la conducta de Jacob. Si lo dejara en paz, si decidiera no ser su _amigo_ y acabara con ese enredo…

Oye el ritmo de los pasos de Jacob, el conocido compás con el que camina, acercándose a la habitación. Un poco de su frustración se va; tenerlo cerca, poder sentirlo, es un eficiente calmante. Jacob vacila antes de poner la mano en el picaporte —no tiene nada que hacer ahí dentro, ningún hecho aceptable que excuse su entrada—, pero recuerda la preocupación que Esme tiene por la actitud reciente de Edward, así que gira el picaporte y entra.

Edward está sentado frente al piano y lo mira. Sus ojos son un par de tonos más oscuros que lo usual. Jacob, entonces, deduce que no ha bebido sangre cuando ya debería haberlo hecho. No quiere creer que su descuido es intencional.

—Hace un buen tiempo que no te escucho tocar —murmura Jacob—. La última vez fue antes de ir a la isla —es un tema peligroso de tocar, pero necesita que Edward diga _algo_.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice Edward sonando dubitativo y distante—. Me habría gustado tocar estando allá —lo que menos desea es sacar provecho de las circunstancias, piensa, pero en verdad añora la calidez de Jacob, el aroma encantador que desprende su piel—. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Jacob? No me molestaría —señala con un ligero ademán el espacio vacío a su lado.

El tono que Edward ocupa —suave, dulce, tan agradable— hace que Jacob se sienta fuera de lugar unos segundos. Esa voz está en sus memorias más íntimas, varias que incluyen la Isla Esme. Aparta sus pensamientos inoportunos y acepta el ofrecimiento de Edward, sentándose junto a él con apenas unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Quisieras volver a escucharme? —hay un matiz misterioso en la pregunta, una petición implícita y dolorosa sobre la que ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Claro —contesta con una sonrisa—. Toca algo para mí, Edward.

Edward retira la tapa de las teclas y toca un par de acordes al azar antes de decidirse por una melodía. Es especial. La más importante que ha compuesto. Siente a Jacob tensarse al reconocer el inicio de la canción que lleva su nombre. Edward lamenta que esa sea su reacción, pero continúa presionando teclas.

Es más sencillo interpretar esta pieza que otras. Es más sencillo teniendo a Jacob ahí. Las preocupaciones y sus planes de irse desaparecen unos segundos después de la primera parte de la melodía. Edward sabe que esos pensamientos regresarán cuando Jacob se vaya y que posiblemente se tornen más extremos. Quizá acabará ideando maneras de reprimir sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Jasper o, quizá, acabará preguntándole a Alice qué sucedería si optara por ciertos caminos incluso más drásticos.

No obstante, mientras Jacob no se vaya, Edward se olvidará de eso y seguirá tocando.

Lo hará tantas veces como Jacob quiera.


	8. Esmeralda

Edward es tranquilidad y pasión equilibradas. Su personalidad de suave trato hace que sea fácil interactuar con él. Jacob descubrió que Edward escucha con atención cualquier cosa que se le diga, sea una simple palabra o la frase más extensa posible. Él atiende a quien le llama y hace cuánto puede por entender. Lo hace con calma, descubriendo los matices y las capas, desmenuzando los muchos sentidos, obteniendo la mejor respuesta. Es un proceso veloz, de apenas segundos, pero Jacob lo nota.

Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que su tranquilidad pierde ante la pasión. Algunos temas y situaciones logran hacer que olvide el equilibrio y se incline por uno de los lados, el más intenso y peligroso. Cuando Jacob besa el cuello de Edward, cerca de su oído, y acaricia sus hombros, una fracción de su tranquilidad se evapora en un instante. Las sensaciones que la reemplazan son una mezcla calinosa y reptante que sube por su columna y se instala en su cuello, presionando y quemando esa zona. Es su instinto que le manda beber de Jacob cuanto antes. Pero siempre, tras superar la urgencia de encajar sus colmillos, la necesidad se transforma hasta ser un deseo físico, un hambre carnal que ha satisfecho del modo más delicioso junto a Jacob; el recuerdo es poderoso y nítido, una escena repleta de movimiento y sonidos que le enardecen en demasía.

En la isla Esme, Jacob supo cómo tocarlo para arrastrarlo al límite y, de golpe, regresarlo a la seguridad del control. Fue un paso difícil para Edward iniciar una etapa sexual en su relación con Jacob. Luchó contra el fuerte impulso de morder, de saciar su apetencia básica de sangre, mientras Jacob estaba sobre él, impulsándose por sí solo de arriba hacia abajo; Edward no quería terminar magullando o rasgando la piel de ese hermoso cuerpo por, sencillamente, no conseguir dominar sus tentaciones.

En días posteriores a la primera vez, el sexo fue cada vez menos peligroso para la integridad física de Jacob. Edward logró centrarse en tocar y besar y acariciar a Jacob sin pensar en nada más, perdido en los pliegues de la piel, las formas de los huesos, las curvas que podía agarrar entre sus manos, los colores de la dermis oculta y el sabor de los rincones que se prohibió durante tanto tiempo. Jacob estaba descubriendo un lugar desconocido, aprendiendo qué tipo de cosas le gustaban y cuáles le agradaban a Edward, qué tanto era capaz de soportar éste y cuánto era capaz de soportar él mismo…

La Isla Esme les mostró la comodidad del acto, el placer de hacerlo, la libertad con la cual debían experimentar las cosas que se les antojara probar. La confianza entre ambos alcanzó un punto que no se quebraría nunca. Cualquier cosa puede decirle Edward a Jacob o viceversa y se sentirá correcto y normal. Sobre sus familias, sobre sí mismos, sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro. Ya nada es terreno vedado.

Lo sucedido en la Isla Esme permitió que la ruptura fuera soportable.


	9. Futuro

El don de Alice le proporciona a ésta tan solo flashes de escenas desconectadas, muy raramente un acto completo. Retazos sin sentido, piezas inexactas de un rompecabezas carente de bordes. Nada más que _posibilidades_ que varían y difieren las unas con las otras. Cosas inciertas. Lo que ve puede cumplirse, pero nada está en realidad asegurado. La mayoría de sus visiones de un futuro distante no se cumplen y, cuando lo hacen, suelen tener detalles distintos.

Muchos años atrás vio a Carlisle y Esme separándose, vio a Emmett fijándose demasiado en una persona que no era Rosalie, vio a Edward uniéndose a los Vulturi y vio a Jasper regresando con María. Nada de eso tuvo oportunidad de ser y, sin embargo, aún podría transformarse en la realidad. Alice suele tenerles miedo a sus visiones. Suele detestarlas también. No alcanza a comprender por qué este es su don, por qué se le permite ver cosas sobre las que no tiene control alguno, escenas desconcertantes que la mayoría del tiempo todo lo que hacen es hacerla perder el equilibrio que tanto le cuesta mantener.

Por esta razón prefiere esperar a contarle a su familia sobre las visiones que tiene. Guarda las imágenes para sí misma y las estudia. Ha aprendido a guardar sus pensamientos de Edward, así que ni siquiera él es capaz de enterarse.

Sin embargo, ha tenido una de esas visiones llenas de color y sonido el día de hoy. Jacob y Edward son los protagonistas y Alice los oye hablar acerca de algo a lo que llaman, simplemente, "él"; Edward lo dice con recelo y Alice sabe de inmediato que es debido a un detalle en ese término que le desagrada. Jacob intenta convencer a Edward de que "él" no representa amenaza alguna para ellos, pero su hermano no acepta lo que Jacob dice, lo rechaza sin segundas consideraciones o apertura a más argumentos. Jacob toma la mano de Edward, la acerca a su pecho, y le pide que comprenda; menciona el nombre de Sara en voz muy baja y Alice no alcanza a oír por qué la implica a ella. Edward suaviza su expresión entonces y parece estar dispuesto a ceder ante la idea de que , tal vez, "él" no es dañino.

Edward está poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jacob y éste en torno a la cintura de su hermano cuando hay un deslumbrante destello blanco que termina la visión; Alice se siente ligeramente desubicada cuando abre los ojos y encuentra a Jasper a unos metros de ella, viéndola intensamente. Alice camina hacia Jasper y le da un beso en la mejilla a su ex marido, que responde sonriendo con disimulo, pero bastante alegría.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —inquiere Jasper conduciéndola por el patio trasero de la mansión Cullen.

—No tiene que ver contigo, si eso es lo que temes —responde ella.

—No quisiera que alguna de tus visiones volviera a tenerme como protagonista —acepta Jasper recordando con amargura lo que sus deseos indebidos desataron en el pasado—. ¿Entonces? ¿De quién se trata?

—Edward y Jacob —Alice informa—. Estaban… discutiendo algo. No sé con exactitud qué, pero quizá sea un problema entre ellos dos.

—Ha habido muchos problemas entre ellos, Alice. Lo que pase ahora que están separados no sé de qué manera puede afectarlos a los dos.

—Eso es lo que no comprendo —Alice mira a Jasper a los ojos, lo que le da a sus palabras una tensa nota de seriedad—. Me pareció como si estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Jasper no parece sorprendido. Puede sentir las emociones y los sentimientos de Edward y Jacob en su propia piel. E incluso si Jasper no tuviera un don, está seguro de que sería muy fácil darse cuenta de cuánto se quieren esos dos el uno al otro.

—¿Es seguro decir que los problemas no han terminado de una vez por todas?

Alice suspira.

—Espero que esta visión suceda de un modo... distinto.

Alice toma la mano que Jasper extiende hacia ella y la aprieta, agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en momentos en los que no sabe qué hacer, tal como ahora.

Edward la mira con cierta curiosidad cuando regresa a casa y Alice y Jasper continúan juntos, hablando en voz muy baja de temas al azar.


	10. Prado

Es un sitio especial en medio del espeso bosque del Parque Nacional Olympic. Ahí, Edward le dijo a Jacob, alto y claro, la verdad de su naturaleza y Paul le mostró por primera vez su forma de lobo. Han sucedido cosas importantes en ese pedazo de tierra repleto de césped y flores al que Jacob evitó regresar durante los primeros meses luego de que Edward se fuera. Luego, cuando regresaron de Italia —tan hermosa y atractiva, tan grande e interesante, pero tan aterradora por tener a los Vulturi en ella—, Jacob se negó a siquiera reconocer que el sitio existía.

Ahora que Jacob se ha resignado a no estar con ninguno de sus amores y busca desesperadamente ignorar todo lo que alguna vez hizo tanto con Edward como con Paul, es cuando éste le tiende una pequeña —maliciosa— trampa.

Jacob y Paul salieron de la casa de los Clearwater para ir al prado tal cual hicieron en días anteriores —diferentes, quizá menos gratos, quizá más tensos, pero siempre memorables— y el lobo, como de costumbre le ofreció llevarlo en su lomo, presumiendo de cuán rápido podría transportarlo si se dignara a aceptar la invitación. Jacob se negó, por supuesto, y Paul terminó disfrutando de una larga caminata a través del bosque espeso.

En el prado, con Paul en su forma de lobo, imponente y encantador, Jacob ve a Edward esperándolos. Está apoyado en el grueso tronco de un árbol anciano, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos dorados emiten aquella luz característica de los de su tipo. Antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, Jacob siente a Paul empujarlo suavemente directo hacia Edward.

No.

_Oh no._

—Espera —murmura Jacob—. Paul, espera —insiste agarrando un mechón del pelaje del lobo entre una de sus manos. Paul emite un sonido bajo de protesta y trata de hacer que Jacob lo suelte, pero _ni de broma_ eso va a suceder—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... esto... Paul, esto puede matarte —susurra todavía renuente a la idea de que una cosa así pueda pasar—. No lo permitiré.

En respuesta, Paul frota su cabeza contra el pecho de Jacob, sumiso y hambriento del toque de su imprima, aceptando las caricias que éste reparte por sus orejas y cuello sin más en su mente que lo _maravilloso_ que es este tierno contacto. Silenciosamente, en el correr tranquilo de sus pensamientos, Paul le pide a Edward que se acerque y le diga a Jacob todo lo que él no puede ahora mismo.

—Lo que Paul propone no es que estés conmigo —explica Edward—. No entiendo tampoco los términos de lo que quiere, pero él… desea que tú te sientas bien. Puede sentir tu inconformidad, tu dolor, y no lo soporta.

—No voy a hacerlo —dice Jacob, definitivo—. Edward, Paul, no voy a hacer eso. Lo siento, pero ustedes no lo merecen.

—No es cuestión de merecer, Jacob —Edward toma una de sus manos y la aparta del pelaje blanco de Paul—. Si nos das la oportunidad —entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jacob; la cercanía, el frío en su espalda, el suave roce de su cabello... ¿hace cuánto que Edward no lo tocaba de esta forma?—, nosotros podemos arreglar todo esto. Si no funciona como queremos que lo haga, aceptaré regresar a lo que has decidido. Paul es un pedazo de tu alma, y yo de tu corazón. Nos necesitas a ambos, nos quieres a ambos, y eso no está mal. Tan sólo déjanos intentar.

—Ustedes son enemigos —apunta Jacob y hasta él puede darse cuenta de que no hace otra cosa si no poner escusas. Porque Jacob quiere esto, la unión entre los tres, pero es tan injusto...—. Lobo y vampiro, ¿cómo podrían compartir el mismo espacio?

Entonces Edward termina de presionarse contra su espalda, abrazándolo, y pone alcanza la coronilla de Paul con el dorso de su mano desocupada. Paul no se resiste al toque y Jacob siente su vínculo con él vibrar dentro de sí. Se siente cálido desde el interior. Se siente ligeramente mareado y todo en lo que puede pesar es en estos dos hombres, estas dos personas increíbles a las que ama y que lo aman de vuelta.

Edward coloca su palma abierta entre las orejas de Paul y Jacob-

Oh dios.

Lo _siente_. Su vínculo con Paul se revoluciona ante lo que sucede. Dos de las partes más importantes en su vida —que se han mantenido en una lucha constante durante años enteros— finalmente se han tocado la una a la otra. _Por fin_ lo hacen en completa calma, sin la tirante rivalidad o los fastidiosos celos.

Es algo breve, pero intenso, que deja a Jacob con una sensación de plenitud estremecedora; se expande por cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo, lo hace temblar, consigue que las inhibiciones usuales se vayan aun lugar de su mente en donde ya no pueden ser escuchadas.

—Por ti —susurra Edward besando su cuello— haríamos cosas impensables.

_< <Sí, sí, sí>>, _Jacob lo sabe. _< <Han hecho tanto por mí>>_.

—Esto no es nada, cariño.

Un beso en su mejilla. Una dulce caricia bajo su quijada.

_< <Absolutamente nada, Jake>>._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
